freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
The Magic Store
Logo On a purple background, we see a blue wand revealing the words: T Magic H E Store THE, M, O letters are in red, A, I, R are in orange, and G, C, S, T, R, E are in blue. Taken from Yo Gabba Gabba OH NO! (Train breaks sound) (Gordon is Puffing) OH NOOOOOO (crash) Category:THIS PLACE IS ABOUT TO BLOWOWOWOWOWO OH OH OH Category:Logos so scary You need to build a wall under the Pixar studio and makes John Lasseter so ULTIMATELY MAD he turned into SUPER TWISTED Freddy Fazbear and jumpscared you in the pants, then you cry at 6:00AM, and then Sonic.exe Kills you and then you die! Category:Logos So Scary that Marx from Kirby super star ultra wants to kill the tv and everything by making the sun and moo fight, THEN he tells kirby to make peace between the sun and moon and then call on the comet N.O.V.A and Star Dream Then Marx KIlls Kirby Category:Logos that make Kirby cry Category:OMG Peppas so UGLY and she ded but boris the teeth guy is here WTF cirno reimu WTH cailloy rosie doris WT?????????????????????? why P9P9P why is it going on. Well boris the teeth guy died. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Good users. Category:Logos that make babies cry. Category:Kids who should be put on the naughty list for Christmas Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Umm.... Category:CALALALALALALALLALALALALLALLALALALALALALALAL Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED? Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that scare JJEshed Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:A middle finger is another way of saying fuck you, you retard Category:Control, alt, delete. Category:Logos so scary that Unikitty gets the ultimate rage and kills all of her friends and even yourself and then you become ���� Category:Control, alt, go fuck yourself. Category:What are you guys? RETARDED. Category:Logos that scare Junior Asparagus Category:Logos That Make Bellybutton from Doodle Toons Explode into Santa-Frosty, and later, he kills Jellybean Category:Logos that make you Ruin the channel and then error occured and barney error, and you turned it off SO MANY TIMES, pennywise will kill your whole family into pieces and kills you and i don't know how to do this, this is a story Category:Logos so scary that Nick Jr logo fucks your ass and all of a sudden the Viacom V of Doom logo comes to get you. At 9.00am, Barney is here!!! Scary Logo desc Category:Taken from Yo Gabba Gabba Category:AAAAHHHHHHHHH uhh what this is not scary you must be strange Category:Logos that are so fucking scary it makes you take an explosive dump in Barney's face and he gets so excited from the poop experience he turns into Barney The Purple Coloured Shitosaur 1 Category:Logos that are so scary that you should go to hell for 666 years and then get killed by Scratchers at 3 AM and they send you to minecraft and, I DON'T KNOW............................................................... STOP IT!!! Scratch is soooooo banned Category:Logos worse then S from Hell Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Logos- oh shut up Category:Logos that don't even make Alina flinch (my oc)\ Category:Family and Kids Logos Category:OKAY? Category:Family & Kids Logos Category:Forever!!!!! Category:Logos that are extremely scary that you put on BurriedTreasure.exe for 30 days and then you realize that it makes you poop your pants, shout, and play Spoiled (Social) Climbers for about 45 minutes and then you get tired about all of the gaming so you Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:Logos that are so scary that the thx logo sucks you up in a vacuum and then oh watch an nc-17 rated film alone, then you play BurriedTreasure exe forever!!!!!!! OMG DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!!!!!!! Then the CREEPY CATERPILLAR hops out of t Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA Category:Poop loog Category:Average Logos Category:DHBSOJBSJOBDOJNDOJHDOUNUODHJOSVGISFGI Category:GIGI Category:Omgwhatdaheckheckheck. Category:JANET? Category:OH JANET!! Category:Logo that make you throw your Windows 97, Colly Os, and Windows Janus out the windows Category:OH GOD HERE COMES PACMAN!!!!!!!! Category:I don’t think so Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:EVERYTHING IS DIEING! Category:Air Category:Announcer: Okay, guys. Ready for the contest? Bubble: Ready. Leafy: Ahem, Needy. Can I use the bathroom? *Needle slaps* Needle: DON'T CALL ME NEEDY! Announcer: Leafy and Needle are out! Golf Ball: AHHHHHH!!!! I AM PANICED!!! Announcer: No shouting, Scare Factor: Minimal Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy